When She least Expects it
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: When She least Expects it she finds a certain rebel leader in the woods. How is their first interaction since the chaos at the drop ship when they last saw each other? How is he still alive? One Shot unless you want me to continue. Plz give it a read, thx.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the woods again felt so good to Clarke. It was her first outing with a supervisor in weeks. Being trapped in a cell again reminded her of the claustrophobic cell she was forced to be in on the Ark. The Mountain Men kept her pretty busy but they let you out with a supervisor on good behavior. Walking through the woods again she smiled at the fresh air and trees surrounding her. Her supervisor followed her but stopped to check his walkie-talkie. She kept walking and having a strange feeling of a presence whipped out her knife from her pocket. Turning a tree she grabbed her knife and brought it up as she turned. Her knife was at a neck and one was on hers. She looked up to find someone she never thought she'd see again. Her hand dropped as did his when she saw it was Bellamy. She stands there shocked, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears and before either of them can do anything her supervisor says, "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just saw a squirrel." Clarke calls back wiping her eyes from u shed tears and puts her finger to her lips to tell Bellamy not to say a word.

He's buzzing with questions he can't contain and she knows she must go back to not cause suspicion.

"Time to go back, Clarke." Her supervisor tells her.

"Right and we can come back here later right?" She asks her supervisor but looks at Bellamy.

"Fine." Her supervisor says and Bellamy nods his head at her. She nods and turns around to leave. She walks away with a smile back to her cell while back in the forest Bellamy smiles as well at their unexpected meeting in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: For this story I've gone a different route other than Bellamy rescuing Clarke as I've seen many stories do. I feel this possibility of them meeting up is more likely to happen. Thank you for reading and I thought this would just be a one-shot but I'll continue the story as you've suggested. If you have a suggestion of what you want in the next chapter plz write it. I take suggestions and love reviews. Thank you readers.**_

Throughout the rest of the day Clarke's mind burns with unanswered questions she wants to ask Bellamy. How he survived? If Finn is alive? If he's seen her mother? And many other questions. She was sure he also had questions for her but the bigger question was how they would talk with her supervisor there. Her supervisor knows she's one of the valuable ones and closely watches her for it. And after today she was already suspicious. Her mind continued to struggle with these questions and she finally stopped pacing. She sat down on her bed and brought her hand to her face then she noticed a droplet on her hand. She looked through the glass window and saw a few stray tears streaming down her face and her eyes full of unshed tears. She finally realized she was upset by the new presence of Bellamy and the thoughts of both Finn and her mother. Along with the searing responsibility of being leader hanging over her head. She was too lost for words and has to pull herself together by the next outing tonight. She sees Monty through the window and through gestures asks what's wrong. She shakes her head with a smile and he still looks unconvinced but nods his head.

She wastes time by drawing on paper and thinking. She also has a meeting with President Dante Wallace, the man in charge of the Mountain Men. Her last meeting with him was a mere few minutes when he just wanted to see her and study her more closely. She was left with unanswered questions then. This next meeting she can actually talk about what she wants and ask more questions. After her meeting her supervisor will able to take her out again. So this meeting she has to get the most information out of it to tell her co-leader. Sadly she has many more hours before she can go to the meeting. Her supervisor comes in with her lunch and sets it down on the table before leaving. She eats and twenty minutes or so later her supervisor walks back in to join her for rounds. Ever since being here Clarke has had to do rounds checking on her people and some of the others kept at quarantine.

Bellamy after having seen Clarke walked back to Lincoln's cave deciding to come back later, marking a trail in doing so. He arrives at the cave and is greeted by the sight of his sister, Octavia kissing Lincoln.

"Knock it off." He says walking inside.

They break apart and Octavia asks, "You didn't find any food?"

"No I got distracted, I saw Clarke." He answers.

"Really? What did she say? Is she okay?" Octavia asks.

"How is she?" Finn asks from the corner of the room.

He tries to get up but Bellamy says, "Don't even try to get up your still hurt."

"Then tell me what she said." Finn argues.

"How is she?" Octavia asks.

"We didn't talk." He says.

"Then what did you do?" Octavia asks with a smile. "Finally revealed your hidden emotions?" Octavia giggles at this and Finn glares at him.

"Her supervisor was there, we couldn't talk without me getting found or her getting in trouble." He answers seriously avoiding her odd comment.

"Then what was the point? You didn't talk to her?" Finn says.

"I'm meeting up with her there later." He says.

"I'm going with you." Finn states.

"No your not. Your still hurt from the drop ship burns. You can't even walk properly yet. I'm going alone." He states.

"No I can go with you." Octavia suggests.

"No your not. Your ankle is still sore. You can stay here and take care of Finn and with Lincoln where it's safe." He states.

"Wow that's the nicest thing you've probably ever said about Lincoln." Octavia says sitting down with a pout.

"I'll go get food. You stay here." Lincoln says.

"No I need some space. I'll go." He says and walks out of the cave after that.

After her rounds, Clarke is taken by her supervisor and others to her meeting with the President. On the way she glances at either side of her, peeking into the rooms for a quick look on what or whom is inside it. She thinks she sees Raven but it could have been another brunette or really anyone she hasn't been hundred percent lately. She arrives at the door and walks in alone. There's a desk and behind it President Wallace sits waiting for her. She walks over and sits opposite from him on the other side of the desk.

She lets out a breath controlling her thoughts and feelings before saying, "Hi I'm Clarke Griffen."

"Oh I know that. I'm President Dante Wallace I'm in charge of this quarantine facility and of the mountain men. I'm sure you have many questions I called you here to answer some of them and for you to answer some of mine." He says.

She nods and asks, "Why did you capture my people and keep us here without a word on any reason why? What is your overall purpose in doing this?"

"We studied you before, and we study you now. We needed to know we could trust you. To join us." He explains.

"So you capture us to join you?" She asks in disbelief.

"To make sure you would. There's much to learn Clarke. I know your their leader and I know they'll listen to you. Get them to join us." He says.

"I don't even know what joining you will bring for my people?" She says.

"A home? Security? We'll talk about details later. Just start talking to your people about it. Next meeting I'll explain it to you at length. Your supervisor said you wanted to step out." He says and motions for the guards. She looks annoyed and flustered by the guards taking her away before she can say or ask anything else.

Bellamy wastes time by hunting for any animal to feed the others. With Finn unable to walk and his sister being too valuable it's been up to him and Lincoln to get food and stand guard. He went this time because he needed air he needed to get away from everyone. Between Finn glaring at him for seeing Clarke and Octavia asking constant questions about his interaction with Clarke he was tired. He has so many unanswered questions as it is he doesn't need more problems clouding his mind. He wonders how the rest of his people are doing stuck in that facility. He wonders what Clarke is doing right now while he stands in a panic of questions. He catches a deer and takes it back to the cave to feed the others, hoping they don't ask any more questions. It's not soon after that, he goes back to the woods following his trail back to Clarke.

Clarke with her supervisor by her side goes back to the woods that night. Her supervisor warns her it's not for too long. She cautiously walks to the tree and pauses when she realizes her supervisor is still right by her.

She turns and asks, "Can I not wander alone for a bit? I've never wandered off like some of the others."

"They told me to keep a watchful eye on you especially after the meeting fearing you might not like what President Wallace said. They think you might run away or see something you shouldn't." Her supervisor tells her. He takes a step forward look at what's behind the tree and Clarke stumbles over an excuse. Her supervisor looks back at her confused and that's when she see's Bellamy behind him with his usual smirk plastered on his face. Clarke is about to speak when Bellamy knocks her supervisor out cold. The supervisor falls to the ground and Clarke says, "What the hell Bellamy? How the hell am I suppose to explain that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. So the vague Wallace is because I'm not too sure of his intentions yet, I saw the teaser for the 2nd season od The 100 and it got me thinking what would his intentions be? Any ideas to help me out? Keep up the reviews. Happy reading to ya'll.**

The supervisor falls to the ground and Clarke says, "What the hell Bellamy? How the hell am I suppose to explain that?"

Bellamy smirks at her and she walks closer to him asking, "What you think this is funny? How the hell am I suppose to explain this?"

"Shut up Princess." He says with a smirk. She shakes her head but smiles at the nickname, never being so glad to hear it but then starts to think of all the questions she has. She also noticed how close they are, close enough for her to reach out and feel his jacket.

She looks back up at him and asks, "How are you alive? I closed the doors on you, shouldn't you be fried like the grounders?"

"I don't remember much of that night but I know when I woke up I was farther away from the crash site in a bush. Then I saw the rest of you weren't there so I walked to Lincoln's cave." He explains running a hand through his hair.

"Whose alive? Have you seen anyone? Finn? Octavia? Lincoln? Raven?" She asks pacing.

"Finn is still sore I had to carry him to the cave but he's fine, he's getting better. Octavia still has a sore ankle but Lincoln looks after her, both of them really. And I thought Raven was with you." He says.

"My mother? Any from the Ark?" She asks stopping in front of him.

"No contact with them yet." He replies.

She nods her head and runs a hand through her hair thinking. Then those pesky tears start to form in her eyes and she forces them away.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I talked to President Dante Wallace today, he's in charge of the mountain men and he wants us to join them." She explains.

"Do we even have a choice?" He asks.

"No. He wants me to help convince the rest of our people that it is safe to trust them. But it's not. They've been watching us ever since we landed on the ground. He knows things about us...he knows everything from the Ark to the ground." She replies.

"We need to get everyone out of there." He states.

"We need more information on how the system works and what he's all about." She explains.

"Well it sounds bad by the brief explanation. You think it's any better?" He asks.

"We can't just charge in there without a strategy if we want an out we need to be smart about it." She explains.

"The longer you wait the more they'll want you to conform to their standards." He argues.

"Well what do you want to do then?" She asks.

"I want to get our people out of there. I can find the ark get them involved and while I do that you can get your little information on everything about the mountain men." He suggests.

"Fine but I'm not leaving here until I'm sure there won't be any damaging repercussions." She states and starts to pace again.

"There's bound to be thousands of repercussions to us escaping. They won't be too happy about and will want us back. We need to strike fast." He says grabbing her arm.

"I am with them over there, they are more my people right now. They think they have one leader they will follow me how I see fit and running away without knowing the proper ramifications of it is just suicide." She says angrily trying to pull her arm back.

"It's called trying to save our people." He says angrily pulling her close.

"We can do your plan. You get the ark and next outing I get meet me here. We can discuss it then. But I won't let them leave until I know how the facility works and how to make a clean getaway. It'll give us more time to run that way." She agrees.

"Okay." He agrees and let's go of her arm but she stays close.

"Now how the hell am I gonna get a next meeting when you knocked my supervisor out? He's not gonna want to take me out anymore and if he does it won't be for days or even weeks." She says angrily.

"Tell him you were ambushed. I'll hit you on the head too if you'd like." He says with a smirk.

"Your infuriating. Don't think about doing this next time." She orders.

"And then how will we talk next time?" He asks innocently with that smirk.

She shakes her head still glaring at him and says, "I've missed this, our arguments."

He smiles at her and says, "Me too."

"You should get out of here he looks like he's gonna wake up." She says looking at her supervisor.

"Yeah. Take care of yourself Princess and our people." He says.

"And you find the ark. If my mom's there, tell her, tell her I'm okay and to listen to our plan and not act rash. Tell Octavia I'm glad she's okay and to ice that ankle. Tell Finn, tell him I'm fine and to listen to the plan." She says.

"You got it Princess. Be careful." He says holding her arm.

"You too." She says. She looks down at his hand still on her arm and he lets go. She smiles at him and gives him an unexpected quick hug.

"Now go." She orders.

He smirks at her little action being uncharacteristic of her to do and says, "Of course Princess."

She lies down on the floor as if knocked out and has to wait only a minute before her supervisor wakes up. He inspects the area and tries to wake up Clarke.

"Did you see anything?" He asks her when she opens her eyes.

"No I saw you fall and then I was knocked out cold. I don't remember anything else." She says clutching the side of her head.

"Come on let's get back. Before the person comes back." Her supervisor orders and pushes her forward too be faster back to Quarantine. He's pretty sure he saw someone before he was knocked blurry image of a man with black curly hair is all he seems to remember about his attacker.


End file.
